You're The One On My Mind
by ace-detective33
Summary: Naoto confesses, and Souji doesn't answer. What happens to him? And what about her? Another Souji x Naoto, probably a two or three-shot as a side project. (Formerly known as I Hate You Because I Love You)
1. Chapter 1

AceDetective: Welcome back my dear readers! I have a new story (this), but it's probably just going to be a side project while I think of something or From The Bottom To The Top Or Not and while Masaru kun works revising the next chapters of The Persona Apocalypse. Alright, I don't own P4 and any of it's characters! I only own myself and my plot. Let's go!

* * *

Naoto took a deep breath. _Maybe I shouldn't do this_, she thought, _No, it's too late to back out now._

"Um, Senpai?"

"Yes, Naoto?"

"May we speak?" Noticing the looks on the faces of their friends, as if expecting her to say something, she added on, "Privately?"

"Sure." Her senpai stood up, leading her out of his living room and into his own, "So what is it?"

The bluenette cleared her throat, "I know that this isn't the ideal time to do this, but, Senpai... I, um, I love you!" She sputtered out the last three words, blushing hard enough to rival the color of Yukiko's sweater.

Now, Souji had heard her clearly, but he thought he was dreaming. His crush confessing to him? No way. For starters, this was Naoto. _Naoto_.

"Could you say that again?"

Naoto sighed, "I love you. And I understand if you don't return my feelings, even if I were you, I'd have many choices to choose from."

Souji was in shock, he froze, and suddenly these words poured out from his mouth, "C-could you give me some time? This... It's a bit hard to take in."

Naoto nodded, smiling sadly,"OK. I'll head down first, if you'd like."

"Uh, sure Naoto."

The bluenette walked down the stairs, and Souji sat there, just watching her head bob down.

_Ugh, why did I do that? Great, now she might be upset._

* * *

AceDetective: Well, that was a short chapter. I guess the next one will be longer. Alright, see you guys next time! R&R and watch out for the next chapter and my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

AceDetective: Chapter 2! I don't own P4 and its characters, I only own myself and my plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_Aaah, I can't keep my mind off of Naoto. What is she doing to me?! _Souji thought while sighing. Its been a week since Naoto's confession, and all of his friends were starting to catch on, asking what had happened and if he was OK. He regretted not pouncing on her, telling her that he loved her, and it was starting to take a toll on his rest and behavior. Bags were forming under his eyes, from all the nights of staying awake. He was becoming snappy and slightly sarcastic. He was getting sick of it, so he finally decided to call Naoto up.

"Good afternoon, Naoto Shirogane speaking. How may I help you?" Naoto said with a serious tone.

"Hey Naoto, could you meet me tomorrow at the flood plain?"

"O-oh. Senpai. Sure. What time do you want me to be there?" She asked, almost all of the seriousness in her voice dissapeared.

"After school. I have something important to tell you."

"Hmm? Really now? Hah, alright. Goodbye. See you tomorrow, Senpai."

Skip.:

**Souji's POV **

This was it. The day I would confess to Naoto. Sitting on the steps near the flood plain, I started wringing my hands again.

... After a while, I heard footsteps. It was Naoto. I waved my hand, calling her over. She saw me, and smiled as she walked over, "Greetings, Senpai. So, what did you want to talk about?"

This was it. It was my moment to tell her, "You, Naoto."

She looked really surprised,"...Me?... Oh, about what happened last week? It's alright, I kno-"

I cut her off, "Yes, it's about last week. But it isn't what you were thinking I was going to say. Naoto, you've been the only thing on my mind this whole week. I can't stop thinking about you. When I first met you, I was already in love. I didn't care if you were a guy. Then your shadow revealed that you were a girl, I was so happy. Since then, I thought about you, a lot. And now, it's worse, ever since you told me you loved me."

She stood frozen for a while, then retorted, "Senpai, please, I know you're just saying that to let me down easily. Besides, who would fall in love with me? I'm not graceful like Yukiko, pretty like Rise, or even as strong as Chie. So why me?"

"Naoto," I said, grabbing her face gently and making her look directly in my eyes, "Look into my eyes, and tell me, what do you see?"

She was quiet, so I continued, "Love. You see love. Not disgust, friendship, or anything else. You see love. Now tell me, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right Senpai..." She trailed off.

"Naoto... I. Love. You. Alright?" I crashed my lips into hers, kissing her furiously. After what seemed like a long time, we separated, pausing for breath. Then, Naoto smiled at me and said,

"I love you too, Senpai."

* * *

AceDetective: Alright, guys, that's the end of this story. I finished it faster than I thought. I guess I'll have to think up a new side project. Watch out for my other stories! R&R!


End file.
